Como siempre lo hicieron
by TheGirlOfTheSchrodingersCat
Summary: No hablábamos. Tú sabías mi nombre y yo el tuyo. Para ser parte de mi vida no es necesario que nos conozcamos, siempre había algo que nos mantenía unidos. Esta historia participa en el Reto "Pidiendo Teselas" de Foro "El diente de león". Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Regalo para HikariCaelum.


**Este es un regalo (? Para HikariCaelum, ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto "Pidiendo Teselas" de Foro "El diente de león"**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme e inventar historias.**

**Absolutamente nada me pertenece (¿No es eso triste?)**

•••

Puede que el 12 no fuese el Distrito más grande o poblado, y aunque lo fuera siempre habría forma de que ellos dos se encontraran.

Sí, solo había una escuela en el 12.

Sí, tenían la misma edad.

Sí, estaban en el mismo cursi.

Pero eso no suponía que tenían que tener algún tipo de comunicación, sin embargo lo hacían.

Peeta la observaba cada que tenía oportunidad, escondido entre las risas y gritos de los otros niños.

Ella no lo hacía.

O mejor dicho, no era tan obvia.

La campana para el inicio de clases sonó, cerca de 50 niños estaban en el mismo curso que ellos dos y sólo podrían notarlo por la inmensa cola que se hacía para poder entrar al aula.

"Hoy haremos algo diferente" anunció la maestra de quinto grado. "He visto varios tipos de exclusiones a diferentes alumnos de esta escuela". La señorita Ava estaba en contra de todos los diferentes tipos de diferencias que se presentaban por ser de la Veta o Zona de Comerciantes. "Por eso, harán un proyecto en donde uno de sus compañeros le relatará a su pareja que es lo que más le gusta".

Los primero estudiantes eran Acomodados en las primeras filas. Pasó la penúltima pareja de niños antes de quedar solo Katniss y Peeta. Tomaron asiento en el último pupitre.

"Hola" tartamudeó Peeta.

Silencio.

"Hola" murmuró ella, apenas audible.

_Eso es un inicio_, pensó él.

Notó que ella escribía en una hoja de papel, así que la imitó. De vez en cuando, ella notó varias miradas de parte de él cada cierto tiempo, le incomodaba un poco, pero no dijo nada. El trataba de contenerse, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, y aun así, con una oportunidad como esta no se atrevía a hablarle.

Peeta también sintió varias miradas hacia él, sabia de quien provenían, pero por miedo a que ella dejara de hacerlo no dijo nada. El timbre del almuerzo sonó, ambos se levantaron de su asiento sin atreverse a mirar a la cara, sabían que estaban haciendo las últimas horas y no tenían la suficiente valentía de afrontarlo.

Gale ya esperaba a la chica fuera del salón, lo que impidió que Peeta hiciera un movimiento.

•••

El partió de juegos era cada vez más ruidoso debido a todos los que saltaban y jugaban en él, menos Peeta. Él estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, lo había nombrado como su lugar ya que Katniss y Gale siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa y apenas hacer nada. Ambos estaban en silencio, como todos los días. El descanso se fue demasiado pronto para él, que de nuevo sintió las miradas de ella cuando él no estaba volteado.

Ella sabía que el estaba ahí, pero no decía nada.

Como si estuviesen programados, ambos llegaron al aula al mismo tiempo. Los lugares que se les había asignado serían los miso para el resto del día aún si ya no tenían clase con la señorita Ava. El día paso entre matemáticas y artes. En esa última tenían que aprenderse una canción. Peeta notó como ella sólo movía los labios, sin emitir sonido.

Ella lo miró, observando como sus cejas de juntaban cuando olvidaba un pedazo de la canción, cómo cantaba con más alegría el coro.

Él sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, cuando en un arranque de valor le devolvió la mirada. Fue cuestión de dos o tres segundos en los que se miraron a los ojos, apenas y se había notado. Él sonrió en el último segundo, antes de voltear, sin saber si ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y ella lo había hecho.

El último timbre, que marcaba la salida sonó. Él sabía que era su última oportunidad, así que cuándo volteó a su lado, ella ya casi estaba en la puerta.

"Adiós, Katniss" casi grito, puede que no lo escuchara aun así, se sentía feliz.

Pero ella lo había escuchado.

Volteó a donde estaba él y le sonrió. "Adiós, Peeta".

Y ahora estaba más que feliz.

Puede que mañana ya no serían pareja de trabajo o se mirarán a los ojos.

Puede que ya no se volvieran a hablar en la vida, pero sentirían cuando el otro le estuviera observando.

Como siempre lo hicieron.


End file.
